


What Is So Great About Lancelot Anyway?

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: the volume of merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little, Arguing, Canon Era, Emotionally Constipated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Kiss, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Set sometime during s01ep05, he's just bad at feelings and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Happens sometime during s01ep05, not very timeline-y compliant  with the episode, but it could have happened some time during it.Arthur wants to know why Merlin wants so badly for Lancelot to be a knight (And can't help but compare him to himself)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: the volume of merlin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	What Is So Great About Lancelot Anyway?

"Why are you so keen on helping this Lancelot fellow!"  
Arthur said, storming into his chamber with Merlin.  
"He's a good man, and a better soldier! The rule is unjust Arthur!"  
"So be it, but it's the rule! You must have greater motivation Merlin."  
"He deserves it! You dueled him yourself, you know his skill."  
"Certainly he is skilled, but he cannot be a knight!"  
"Change the rule then! He is fit, he is skilled, he is young, he is loyal, he's strong, he desires to serve you, he has all the qualities a knight must bear!"  
Arthur chuckled darkly and paused momentarily.  
"I know what this is."  
Merlin stood his ground, waiting for Arthur's statement.  
"You fancy him."  
Arthur turned to Merlin, his eyes hard and piercing.  
Merlin felt taken aback and he looked it.  
"Certainly he is attractive but I do not fancy him!"  
"Why not? Why shouldn't you?" Arthur stepped closer to Merlin, backing him against the wall. "He is young, certainly handsome, I'm sure he'd be a good man to you."  
"I do not fancy him! I only think he deserves knighthood, I have no other motive."  
Arthur was ever closer, his feet only a step away from Merlin.  
"You should fancy him Merlin. He'd honor you I am sure, though his skillwork is well, certainly below mine. He is fit, attractive, though I am more so. His loyalty leaves nothing to be desired, but do you think he'd be a good lie?"  
Arthur closed in on Merlin, the dark haired boy pressed tight against the wall, face flushed.  
"Perhaps, but I don't care!"  
"His stamina is quite sure, I'm positive. No match for mine however."  
Merlin's face scrunched at that, and he turned his face to meet Arthur's eyes more directly.  
"What's this all about anyway?"  
"We're talking about Lancelot."  
"No, we're talking about why I should be with Lancelot."  
Arthur face contorted in confusion, a glimpse of anxiety passing over his face.  
"And, you keep comparing him to you. Why are you doing that Arthur? You couldn't be jealous could you?"  
"Certainly not!" Arthur snorted, but his tone was clearly lacking in truth.  
"Why would I care if a man caught your eye."  
Merlin quirked an eyebrow.  
"You tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest, both a position to make him appear at ease, and also defensive.  
"Tell me why you would care if another man caught my eye."  
"I wouldn't! Has he?"  
"No! And I think you would. I don't want to jump to conclusions here, so I think it would be better for you to tell me yourself."  
Merlin was close to Arthur now, their eyes searching each other's.  
Arthur opened his mouth, closed it again, and then stuttered out a few unintelligible sounds.  
Merlin looked at him intently, searching his face and suddenly Arthur looked him in the eye, and drew him close to himself, locking their lips in a soft, but assured kiss.  
They broke apart, and Arthur breathed in, trying to look confident in his actions but clearly unsure of himself.  
Merlin gasped, and then grinned, a twinkle in his eyes.  
Merlin stepped closer to Arthur again, and the two locked gazes, before Merlin tilted his head pressing another gentle kiss to Arthur's lips.  
It devolved from there, and an hour later the two were swollen lipped and rosy faced.  
"Were you jealous then?"  
"Well, I mean, er',"  
Merlin laughed as Arthur tried to duck the question.  
"Were you truly interested in him Merlin?"  
Merlin's face softened, replying with,  
"Never Arthur. It's you, and always has been."  
Arthur reached a hand out to Merlin's cheek, and gently tilted his face towards him, drawing his lips in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we should just agree that I'm never getting around to day 10 of the month of prompts...  
> anyway, comments/kudos appreciated!  
> -L


End file.
